The Call
by Inumaru12
Summary: Ace is angry about how Zoro keeps hurting his Otouto. He decides to take Luffy out for the night to make him happy, then ends up bringing them closer then ever. AceLu. Incest yaoi. LEMON! One-shot AU


**Title: ****The Call**

**Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Rating: **M

**Pairings:** AceLu (AceXLuffy), Kind of past ZoLu (ZoroXLuffy)

**Warnings:** Incest, boy-on-boy romance, bad language, LEMON!! (squee!)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Piece. If I did…well, it most likely won't be as popular.

**Summery:** Ace is angry about how Zoro keeps hurting his Otouto. He decides to take Luffy out for the night to make him happy, then ends up bringing them closer then ever.

**Inumaru:** I should be working on my next chapter of Infractus but I'm in the mood for some AceLu tonight, dunno why. So yeah, there isn't going to be a positive light on Zoro this story, so sorry my ZoLu fans. Hey, if you've got the time and if you haven't already, will you guys vote on my poll on my profile? Thanks. Make sure you review too!!

**The Call**

A tall freckled, wild dark haired man put his key into the house door and walked in. He slipped his shoes off and dropped the bag off by the door and put his keys on the rack. It was Friday night and he had just gotten off of work. He usual goes to work right after school and usually works later but he got off pretty early, considering the late hours he usually got off.

Ace noticed his little brother's sandels by the door and got the feeling of dread twist in his stomach. The only time Luffy was home on a Friday was if something bad had happened. He was usually out with his friends or on a date with his lawn headed boyfriend.

Ace quickly and quietly made his way to Luffy's room, which was right next to him. He could hear music faintly playing and he knocked on the door. He heard a faint 'Come in' and opened the door. As he opened the door and looked at Luffy and the state of his room he reflected on his and Luffy's past.

The two were abandoned by their parents when Luffy was two and Ace was five. They were left to be cared for by their grandfather. Their grandfather, Garp, wasn't a very nice man. He tried to force his views down others throats but refused to accept any other ideals. If someone didn't take his views then they were worse then scum. Luckily Ace and Luffy were protected from the man's horrid views. Garp now spent most of his time around the country at police stations, telling them how to run it and trying to spread his views. He hardly was ever at the house, a much needed relief to the two boys.

When he saw Luffy curled up on his bed, his music playing a gentle and sad song, he knew _it _had happened again.

"Hey Luffy, how are you?" He asked delicately.

The younger boy mumbled something into his pillow. Ace sighed and sat on his brother's bed and laid down next to him. He hugged his brother and ran his fingers through Luffy's hair.

"So what did that idiot boyfriend of yours do this time?" Ace sighed.

It happened at least every month or two. Luffy's boyfriend, Zoro, would say or do something that would hurt Luffy and then later that night or the next day Zoro would call Luffy or come to the house to apologize. Honestly, Ace was getting sick of the green haired underclassman hurting his beloved little brother.

"I-I told him I wasn't ready to do _it_ yet. He kept asking me when I'd be ready and I told him I'd be ready when I felt it was time. He got angry, I got angry, and we both blew up at each other and left. Sanji gave me a ride home with his car." Luffy said, sniffling a bit.

Ace counted to ten, calming him self. How dare that green haired little punk try to take his little brother's innocence's away! He mentally noted that next time he saw the blonde haired man to treat him well for taking care of his brother.

"So now you guys are fighting?" He asked, even though he knew the answer. It was just a habit to ask it.

"Yep." Luffy said sadly. He hated fighting with Zoro; it hurt so much to stay mad at him. But strangely enough, he didn't feel that pain again, nor did he feel it last time either. Did this mean the love he felt for Zoro was gone? Or was he even in love with him? He knew there was definite infatuation with the green haired man but he wasn't sure if it could really be called love.

Luffy sighed and cuddled into Ace's arms and rested his chin the crook of Ace's neck.

Ace watched his little brother lay there and could almost feel the depressed air around the younger male. He wished he could make him happy. Suddenly he remembered something he heard about earlier that week. He knew it would make an amazing anti-depressant for Luffy.

"Hey Luffy, I know a great place we can go to! How about it, the two of us go out and see it. Just us guys." Ace said.

"Just us lonely guys, right?" Luffy cracked a grin as he worked the long running joke between the two of them into the conversation.

Ace grinned back. "Yep sir, just us two lonely guys." He then checked his pockets and made sure he still had his wallet in his pants. "I got paid tonight, so let's go."

Luffy bit his lip and took a brief look at his cell phone. Ace knew immediately what he was worried about.

"Leave it." Ace said, his voice flat.

"But-" Luffy started but was cut off.

"No, Luffy. He doesn't deserve you. If he's trying to pressure you into sex or anything you don't want to do then he doesn't care enough for you to respect you're wishes." Ace said firmly, his eyes steel like.

Luffy hesitated and Ace decided to push him just a little bit.

"I'll buy you food when we get there." That was only push Luffy needed.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Luffy asked as he sprung up from his bed and latched on to Ace's arm. "Let's go get food!!" He then proceeded to drag his brother out the door and forgetting all about his cell phone.

**XxXxXxXx**

Zoro bit his lip slightly as he tried to decide when he should call Luffy. He had spent the last half hour flipping his phone open and the closing it. Every time he got the nerve to call Luffy it all seemed to go away and he closed his phone.

It wasn't like the green haired man to be nervous. Only Luffy was able to make him feel that way. He made him feel things he wasn't used to feeling. He didn't like it and at the same time it made his adrenaline pump furiously.

Luffy was different. Luffy was so amazingly different it changed everything in his life. From the day he met the guy who was so happy-go-lucky, and with a child like grin he felt as if he was pulled into Luffy's life like he was a black hole that sucks in everyone and thing that gets close. And damn it, Luffy had sucked him in the moment they met.

Zoro sighed. Maybe going over to his house would be better. He got his keys to his pick up truck and left his apartment.

**XxXxXxXx**

"Where are we going?" Luffy asked from the shotgun of his brother's car.

"You'll see." Ace said with a grin on his face. He wanted to see the look on his little brother's face when he saw where they were going.

Luffy pouted. "C'mon Ace, tell me! Please?" He begged, knowing Ace had a weakness against his puppy dog pout.

Ace swallowed the hard lump in his throat and forced himself to keep his eyes on the road. "Be patient Luffy. We'll be there soon. Not even five miles." He said.

Luffy huffed and crossed his arms in annoyance as he stared out the window. Ace smiled a bit to himself, knowing that Luffy wasn't really angry. Even if he was, after he saw where they were going it wouldn't last long.

The older male turned a corner and Luffy suddenly saw where they were and he couldn't help but shout with joy.

"Oh wow Ace! A carnival!!" The raven haired boy shouted with glee, a smile on his face that threatened to break his face in half.

Ace smiled back at his brother and rode around to find a spot to park his car. He eventually did find a decent spot and the two went up to the ticket booth and bought plenty of tickets.

"So Luffy, what do you want to do first?" Ace asked, watching in amusement as Luffy bounced excitedly on the balls of his feet.

"Let's go on some rides, then food!" He said, taking Ace by the arm and dragging him off towards rides.

The two brothers rode on rides for a good hour and a half and after they got off the bumper cars they decided to try and find something to eat. As they were walking Luffy stopped Ace.

"Look!" He pointed to one of the booths, or more specifically, the prize in the booth. It was a small reindeer with a big pink hat on its head and a blue nose. "Isn't it kinda weird looking?" Luffy asked with a laugh.

Ace laughed also. "It is kinda strange looking. You want it? All you gotta do is knock down the bottles." He then put on a cocky smirk. "Bet I could do it with just one ball."

Luffy stared at him, gaping slightly. "Nuh-uh!" He said.

"Yeah-huh" The older argued.

"No way"

"Yes way!" Ace said. "I'll show you why I was the star pitcher on the school team."

The freckled man took his younger brother's hand and dragged him over to the booth and slapped down some money.

"I'd like a game please." He said as he smirked at Luffy. Said boy merely rolled his eyes good naturally. The girl who ran the booth giggled and put down three balls in front of Ace.

"Okay, you can take up to three tries with these balls. If you don't hit any of the bottles down you get a consolation prize, which I'm sure you'll do better then that though." The girl giggled. Luffy rolled his eyes again, this time not as well naturally. "If you manage to knock down only one round of bottles you get a small prize.

"If you manage to knock down the second round of bottles you get a medium prize. And if you knock down the third round of bottles you can choose from anything." The girl said in what seemed a well practiced speech.

Ace then picked up the first ball and curled his fingers around it.

"Watch out now, I'm going to use my special fireball move." He said.

Luffy grinned and moved all the way to the other side of the booth.

"Is this far enough?" he asked in a smart aleck tone.

Ace rolled his own eyes at Luffy. "Brat." He mumbled and got into position. After winding up he let the ball loose and it smash right into the unsuspecting bottles.

"Yosh! Ace, you did it!" Luffy shouted.

The fire maniac smirked at the hyper-active boy. "Well I was the star player on our baseball team for the past three years."

"Okay, it's set up again. Go whenever you're ready." The girl said, stepping back. Ace then proceeded to knock down the next two rounds of bottles.

"Congratulation!" The booth girl cheered. "You knocked them all down, now you can choose any prize you wish."

Ace smiled and pointed to the reindeer and the girl got it down and handed it to Ace. He then handed it to Luffy who immediately glomped it. "Thanks Ace!"

Ace ruffled Luffy's hair and the booth girl giggled again.

"You guys make a cute couple." She said.

Both guys blinked and Ace was about to correct her but she then turned her attention to her next customer. As the two brothers walked away from the booth, Luffy turned to Ace.

"Nii-Chan, why did she think we were a couple?" Luffy asked, confused.

Ace shrugged. Who knew what went on through the mind of girls.

"Ooh, ooh! Look, Funnel cakes! Let's go get some, please?" The younger pleaded.

The older male cracked. Luffy knew his weakness was his puppy dog pout and that he could barley ever defeat it. Ace grinned and threw his arm around Luffy's shoulder.

"Yeah, let's go get some." As they walked over to the funnel cake booth.

**XxXxXxXx**

Zoro sighed. He had thought that coming to Luffy's house would make things better but it didn't help if Luffy wasn't here. He guessed that Luffy must be out with Ace or something since Ace's car wasn't there and the house was dark.

So Zoro called Luffy's cell, only to hear it from inside the house.

It wasn't like Luffy to not bring his cell phone with him. In fact he brought it everywhere with him. So the fact he didn't have it made Zoro uneasy.

But he wasn't able to do anything now, expect wait. And wait he did. As he sat on the porch of the D. brother's house he didn't realize he wouldn't see them at that night and he would sit there for hours for nothing.

**XxXxXxXx**

Ace and Luffy got off the giant spinner ride and were laughing and holding on to each other so they didn't fall to the ground in a dizzy mess.

"Did yow see that one guy? I thought he was going to hurl all over that girl." Luffy laughed, as he stumbled slightly.

Ace caught him around the waist and pulled him up more so he didn't fall. As Luffy got rid of the disoriented feeling he blinked when he realized he was against Ace's chest. It was a little strange. He got a weird feeling in his chest when he was against Ace's own chest. It was a warm feeling, somewhat like the feeling he had when he was with Zoro but it was different. It was stronger and it made him feel better.

Ace gently pulled away and Luffy felt the feeling still there but not as strong. His heart was racing also.

"So, what do you want to do next?" Ace asked as he counted the tickets he had left.

"Hmm…" Luffy looked around to see what they hadn't done yet.

"Oh! The Ferris wheel! We haven't done that yet!" Luffy said.

Ace nodded and the two of them walked off towards it. They got at the entrance of the ride and since they were the only ones in line they got on rather quickly. The two got into the compartment and sat on one bench. Luffy looked out the window on the right of him and Ace looked out the window on his left. They both put their hands down at the same time in the space between them and their hands touched. Ace and Luffy looked at each other briefly and Ace hesitantly pulled his hand back and put in his lap.

After a moment of silence the older D. spoke.

"Hey look Luffy, you can see our car from here." He said, pointing out the window.

Said boy gasped and leaned across Ace, putting leg against Ace's and his left hand on the older male's leg and his other hand steadying himself against the wall. He looked out the window trying to find his brother's car.

Ace stared at his brother, or more likely, his brother's neck. It would be so easy in this position he was in. All he would have to do is lean in and kiss-

No.

The older D. wanted to bash his head in. How could he have thoughts like that? This was his little brother. He couldn't do that to him, and even if he did how would that make Luffy feel? His boyfriend-ah, ex-boyfriend- had just tried to make him have sex with him so Luffy would probably think that he would try the same thing. That would just be horrible.

The raven haired, freckled man sighed mentally. He had these feelings for Luffy for the longest time. He figured that they were just normal feelings someone has for a brother but once Luffy started dating Zoro it got worse. He felt his heart break and a possessiveness overtake him. He wanted to protect Luffy, he wanted to be the one Luffy spoke about all the time, he wanted to be the one who made Luffy smile, who made him happy.

But if Luffy was happy with someone else, then who was he to stop that happiness?

"I don't see it." Pouted Luffy. Ace then came back into the world of the living.

Ace chuckled at his brother and was about to say something when the compartment they were in suddenly lunged forward and stopped. The suddenness sent Ace and Luffy tumbling to the ground on top of each other. It took Ace a few seconds to realize just what had happen and then open his eyes. When he opened his eyes he saw wide obsidian eyes looking right back at him and something warm on his lips. Ace blinked and looked down to see his lips on Luffy's lips. Ace froze before what was going on clicked in his mind. He jumped up and off of Luffy.

"S-sorry Luffy. I didn't mean to." Ace stuttered, sitting on the ground and looking away from him. He continued to ramble apologizes; never noticing Luffy put his fingers on his lips and then his heart. Luffy bit his lip slightly and then decided to chance it.

"Nii-Chan." He said. Ace stopped talking and hesitantly looked at him. Luffy then took Ace's face in his hands and brought him forward and kissed him. Ace's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and before he knew it Luffy pulled away. The two stared at each other, a little out of breath.

"Luffy…"Ace breathed.

Suddenly the two boys almost jump out of their skins when a voice blared to life from the speaker in the corner of the compartment.

"_**Passengers we are sorry to inform you that we are having technical problems with this ride. Please be patient as we wait for the mechanic to come and fix this. That is all." **_

The voice fizzled out and there was silence once more.

Ace sighed.

"Luffy listen, this isn't right. We shouldn't do this. We're brothers and what if someone finds out? We could be separated. We could never see each other again." He said, his voice becoming more and more desperate. His brain seemed to be controlling his voice at the moment, but his heart was racing excitedly.

Luffy put his arms around Ace's neck and answered. "I don't care Ace. Lately these feelings I've had for you are all I can think of. You're all I can think of." And with that Luffy kissed Ace again, this time with more passion.

Ace tried to fight it. Really, he did! But Luffy was too much for him. He moaned slightly into the kiss but pulled away in one last ditch attempt.

"But what about Zoro?" He asked barely being able to not jump Luffy as the younger one kissed his neck.

Luffy stopped and pulled away slightly and Ace took ragged breaths in.

"I was thinking of it for a while. I'm going to break up with him. I just don't feel the way I did when we first started dating. Besides, we fight most of the time anyway." Luffy smiled at Ace and leaned forward so their foreheads were touching.

"Besides, I wanna be with Ace."

All restraint Ace had up to this point broke and shattered into little pieces. He smashed his lips onto Luffy's in a hurried but passionate kiss. Ace slid his tongue against Luffy's lips in a silent questioning of entering. Luffy moaned and opened his mouth. The two of them battled for dominance but of course, Ace won that battle. Ace explored everywhere in Luffy's mouth feeling nothing but bliss. He unconsciously grinded down into Luffy.

Luffy gasped and Ace stopped.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his eyes filled with concern.

"That…" Mumbled Luffy, "That felt good."

Ace blinked before a mischievous grin came on his face. He put his knee between Luffy's legs and nudged his manhood. "You mean this?"

The younger male gasped in pleasure. "Y-yes."

He teased Luffy for a bit longer until Luffy gasped his collar and dragged him down for another deep kiss.

"Ace…" He panted. "I want you."

Ace froze. "Luffy…Are you sure? We can take this relationship slow. I can wait." He said seriously. Luffy tugged at Ace's clothes.

"I'm sure Ace. I love you more then I've ever loved anyone, even more the Zoro. Please." Begged Luffy. Ace sighed and then ran his fingers down Luffy's body to the front of his shirt. He quickly unbuttoned Luffy's shirt and then threw it to the side. Ace's fingers traced over Luffy's nipples and he teased one of the nipples with his tongue before biting it gently with his teeth. He played with the other one with his hand.

Ace began to kiss and nip down Luffy's chest until he got to his waist. He then undid his pants and lowered them and his underwear and threw them to where Luffy's shirt was. He also took off his socks and shoes. Ace slid his tongue up and down Luffy manhood. He then swirled his tongue around the tip before pulling it into his mouth.

Luffy moaned as the older D. began to suck and hum on his member. He ran his hands through Ace's hair and held a good grip on it. The harder Ace sucked on Luffy the more he moaned and the quicker he was being pushed over the edge.

"A-Ace, I'm…" Luffy wasn't able to finish the sentence, his moans stopping any kind of legible speech.

Fluid filled Ace's mouth and he swallowed every drop greedily. He pulled the now limp member from his mouth and proceeded to kiss Luffy gently, allowing him to taste his own essence. Ace pulled back and begun to take his own clothes off. He kicked them off and threw them over next to Luffy's clothes. He then put three fingers in front of Luffy's face. Luffy gave a confused look at Ace.

"Suck on them, it will make it hurt less." Ace explained.

Luffy nodded and took hold of Ace's hand and putting the fingers in his mouth. He slid his tongue and wetted them up. Ace let out a low moan and as soon as they were wet enough he pulled them out. Ace spread Luffy's legs apart and then looked at Luffy.

"Tell me now if you don't want to do this. If I start I don't think I can stop in the middle of it." Ace said.

"I want it Ace." Luffy said, determination in his eyes. Ace's eyes softened as he looked at Luffy. He bent down and kissed him.

"Just relax, okay? It will hurt if you don't." Ace instructed. Luffy nodded and took a few breaths to relax him self. Luffy nodded again to show that he was ready and then felt something enter him. He stiffened a bit but relaxed again as Ace whispered reassurances in his ears. Soon the uncomfortable feeling of something foreign in him seemed to disappear into nothing.

Luffy then felt more pain in his backside as Ace added a second digit and did a scissor like movement. Suddenly Ace brushed his fingers up against something special in Luffy and he arched forward.

"M-more." He begged,

"Shh…" Hushed the elder. "Just one more."

Ace then added the last finger and stretched it a bit more then pulled all of them out. He then lifted Luffy's legs up and wrapped them around his waist.

"Ready Luffy?" He asked. The raven haired male nodded his head and readied himself. Ace pushed himself into Luffy. He stopped, waiting for Luffy to get used to the pain. Luffy panted slightly then pushed his body against Ace's and the older D. pulled out so only the tip was still inside of Luffy. He then started to thrust in and out of Luffy, trying to take it slow so he didn't hurt him.

"Ace…more." Luffy moaned.

The older D. bent down and gave a bruising kiss to him and started to quicken his pace and angle himself, looking for that one spot inside Luffy. He found it when Luffy began to wither with pleasure and moan his name. Ace felt the pressure building even more inside him and knew he wasn't going to be last much longer. He took Luffy's hands and intertwined Luffy's fingers with his and held them above his head.

Suddenly Ace could take no more and released his seed into Luffy, all while screaming his name. Ace rode off his orgasm and pulled himself out of the younger male and laid down on his side next to him. Ace couldn't help but laugh quietly as he saw that Luffy had fallen asleep. No matter how tired Ace was he got up and fetched his clothes and Luffy's. He quickly put his clothes on and then dressed the sleeping Luffy. He pulled Luffy into his arms and buried his face into Luffy's neck and took a good whiff of Luffy's scent. He smelled of sweat, sex, and vanilla. It was strangely arousing. Ace then dozed off holding Luffy.

**XxXxXxXx**

It was late. Very late. About two in the morning if you need to know.

Zoro was sitting in his truck in Luffy's driveway. Luffy didn't come home. If Luffy never came home he could never apologize. And not being able to apologize is bad. He watched the car clock and sighed. It was too late in the night to do anything now.

The green haired man put the keys into his ignition and started his car. As he backed out of the driveway and towards his apartment he decided the first thing he would do in the morning is call Luffy and tell him how sorry he is and how much he matters to him.

Zoro had screwed up. Royally. He let one of the best things in his life slip through his fingers.

He sighed and headed for home.

**XxXxXxXx**

Daylight broke through the blinds. Obsidian eyes fluttered open. Luffy looked around, trying to focus on where he was and why he was there. The memories of last night suddenly flooded his mind and Luffy's went a bright red before he squeaked and hid his face under his covers.

'Was it all a dream?' Luffy wondered. He then noticed something and looked over and saw the reindeer plushie and blinked. A small grin appeared on his face as he hugged the reindeer close. It did happen, it did!

Then there was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal Ace. The older teen grinned at him.

"Time to wake up sleepy head." He before he pounced on Luffy and began to tickle him.

Luffy squealed and squirmed and pleaded with Ace to spare his ribs. He finally stopped and bent down to kiss Luffy. As the two began to get comfortable Luffy's stomach growled. They stopped and Ace began to laugh. Luffy even had the decency to blush.

"C'mon Luffy, why don't we go get breakfast at Denny's." Ace suggested, getting up from the bed.

"Yay! Denny's!" Luffy shouted with joy. He jumped out of bed and immediately began to get dressed with fresh clothes. Luffy was fully clothed and ready to go in under two minutes. Ace blinked and then shook his head fondly. He ruffled Luffy's hair and made his way to the door, with the younger following close behind.

Suddenly a phone rang. The two froze and turned around and looked at Luffy's cell phone which was sitting on his desk. Luffy slowly walked over to it while Ace stood in the doorway. Luffy saw Zoro's name on the screen and took a deep breath.

"It's Zoro." He said.

Ace felt a wave of emotion flow through him. He wanted to hold Luffy and drag him off yelling at Zoro that Luffy was his. He was scared that he would lose Luffy and that he made a mistake after one night. Then Luffy did something he wasn't expecting.

He turned the phone off.

Ace blinked and Luffy turned around to face him.

"I'm hungry Nii-chan. When can we leave?" He asked.

Ace blinked again then grinned a grin that threatened to break his face. He threw his arm around Luffy's shoulder.

"Yeah, let's go!" He said, throwing his fist into the air. He gave a smile to Luffy in which Luffy eagerly returned. As the two of them walked to Ace's car, Ace realize just how lucky he was and unfortunate Zoro was. Zoro would never realize just how special Luffy was.

Oh well. It was Zoro's bad. He doubted that he would ever make it up.

"Come on Ace-Nii-Chan!"

Yep, life was good. For him at least.

**Owari**

**Ending Omake**

**Inumaru:** (Is sitting crossed legged on ground with cards in hand and half naked) Y'know, I have a feeling I'm not playing this game right.

**Icebender:** (Is sitting cross legged also but is missing shirt) Uh, well that's because you're Go Fish while the rest of us are all playing Poker.

**Inu:** (Pouts) But I don't know how to play Poker.

**Nami:** Which makes it so much better for me to get money-I mean, so much more interesting to play.

**Robin:** Indeed Navigator-san.

**Inu:** (Blushes slightly) Robin-Nee-chan, not you too.

**Ice:** Poor Inu-Chwan. Your going to be bare naked before everyone has their shirts off.

**Nami:** Speaking of which Ice-kun...Why are you even here? You are obviously not a girl.

**Ice:** (Starts to sweat) Uh..well, you see… (runs away from angry Nami)

**Robin:** (Chuckles) Since they are gone now, how about we play our own kind of game authoress-San.

**Inu:** Eh? Like Uno? I'm good at Uno!

**Robin:** Sure…Uno…This way.

**Inu:** (Chirps) Kay! Thanks everyone for reading and please review this and no flames please! This is my first lemon so please don't kill me. (Follows after Robin)


End file.
